Lestrade and Molly
by JessicaTheDemigod
Summary: Just a Lestrade and Molly romance:)


The taps of the pen on the table echoed the speed of the beat of Lestrade's heartbeat: Fast.

He dropped on the pen on the table and glared down at his watch. 11:04. She was late. She was supposed to be here for 11:00...

"Stop over thinking it for God's sake, Greg." He muttered to himself. "She'll be here any minute..."

About 5 very long minutes later, the office doors creaked open as a messy haired Molly came bouncing through the doors.

"Hello!" She smiled in a jolly manner and even though Lestrade had never been so nervous, he couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm sorry I'm late but," she gestured towards the two cups of coffee being held within her gloved hands, "I brought coffee."

"Oh," Lestrade was struggling to put words together into sentences. "Thanks." He kicked himself for not saying anything better.

She placed the cups of coffee on his desk next to a doughnut box and Lestrade instantly wished he had cleaned up a little bit before however she didn't seem to mind.

She unbuttoned her heavy winter coat and twisted her scarf off from around her neck to reveal that she was wearing a orange and white stripped jumper tucked into a brown cord skirt with brown woollen tights and black boots. It was a slight mismatched outfit; however that was one of the things that Lestrade loved about Molly.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Hmm..." He said, tearing his eyes away from her body and looking once again at her face.

"You're staring at me...is- is there something on my skirt..." She started to ask as she stared self-consciously down at herself and started to dust the nothing off her outfit.

"No! Umm.. It's just... " he started to stumble with his words, again. 'For God's sake talk Greg.' He told himself. "It's just... You look great." 'Really couldn't be more articulate than that?' He scolded himself.

"Oh... Really?!" She said. He couldn't decide whether she was smiling or not. It was like her mind couldn't decide whether to smile or not so it was deciding to do a bit of both, flashing back and forth.

"Yeah... I mean you always do... But you..." 'Think Greg think!' "Yeah..." He wanted to punch himself in the face.

"Umm.. Thank you... I- I- you look great too." She mumbled quietly.

Lestrade felt his cheeks flare up and tried to cover it by turning away and reaching for a coffee cup. He knew it hadn't worked when he turned back to her and she was grinning at him in that way that told him she knew.

He took a sip of the coffee and scrunched up his face. "I think this one is yours, Molls."

"Hmm?" She appeared to be lost in a daydream. "Oh! Oh right! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, you don't have to keep apologising," he said and even though he didn't mean to he couldn't help but smiling at her. He placed the coffee cup back on the table.

'Wow,' he thought to himself. 'Its been a long time since anyone has made me feel this happy.'

"So," Molly began, "what was it you wanted?"

"What?" Lestrade stumbled out.

"You called me... Telling me to meet you here..." She said in the sweetest way. "Is it about the crime? I haven't yet properly been able to..."

"No. It's not about that." He was looking down. Talking was hard enough, talking whilst looking her in the eyes seemed impossible.

"So... What do you need?" She asked, the brow creased with curiosity.

"I was needing to tell you something..." He started. It wasn't the best start but he was getting there... "So I filed the divorce papers." That was not by any means what he was meaning to say.

"Oh, Greg. I'm so sorry! I didn't know... I wouldn't have brought you something... Umm... I don't know what... But..."

"Thanks, Molls. It means a lot." He said, awkwardly putting his hand on her arm. She stared at his hand in shock, but didn't move to move his hand, encouraging him.

He moved his hand down her arm, her eyes following him. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Greg..."

"Molly. I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me. You can tell me anything." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I- Um... I-We have been friends... For quite a while now... And um..." he stumbled.

The doors to his office flew open as a tall, slender figure bounded into the room followed by a much smaller figure.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

"Lestrade! It was the house cleaner. It was quite obvious, wasn't it?!" 'Sherlock.' Greg thought.

"Jesus, Sherlock." Greg said through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes. "We were kind of in the middle of something here." He complained.

John seemed to realise that they had stepped into the middle of something.

"Oh.. Um... Sherlock..." John began.

"Oh what now, John?" Sherlock spat. "Oh..." He said, realising Molly's hand slipping from Lestrade's.

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes, "oh for God's sake... Molly, Lestrade was going to tell you that he is in love with you. Okay, moving on. The cleaner..."

"Wh-What?" Molly muttered. "You- you..."

Lestrade failed to hear the rest of the sentence as the blood seemed to rush to his head. He could hear the pounding of his booming heartbeat in his ears. The palms of his hands suddenly became very hot and sweaty.

John was staring at Sherlock, Sherlock at Lestrade, Lestrade at Sherlock and Molly at Lestrade.

John tried to fill the silence, "right we will come back later. Come on, Sherlock."

"What the hell for?" Sherlock asked.

"For God's sake Sherlock come on." John said as he dragged Sherlock out of the room. Leaving only Molly and Lestrade in the room, alone.

Lestrade continued to stare into space for sometime once Sherlock and John had left.

He eventually brought himself to turn his head toward Molly. She was already staring at him.

"You- you love me?" She asked, her eyes darting all over his face.

"That's not the way I was wanting you to find out." He tried to smile as he reached over to grab his coffee cup and he took a sip. He scrunched his face together and Molly smiled and said, "that was mine again."

"Oh..." He said placing the coffee cup down again, hoping she didn't notice his hand violently shaking.

"So that's what you wanted to tell me? When you told me to come here?"

"That was the plan, yes... But then that bloody Sherlock... Sorry."

"It's fine." She smiled. She looked down before looking up again at him.

They were standing about a metre apart from each other. Lestrade took a step towards her, trying to make it less awkward. However he did not succeed as he underestimated the space between them, as he stepped on her toes.

"Ow!" She squeaked. It was more shock than pain though, yet Lestrade didn't know that.

"Oh Molly! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to... I didn't mean! Oh god, did I hurt you?!"

Molly just giggled as Lestrade looked immensely confused.

"Greg, it's fine! It didn't hurt! It was just a slight shock that is all!"

"Oh thank god." She continued to giggle as he stood their awkwardly. He didn't quite so why, but he started laughing.

He leaned forward and put in his hand on her cheek, cupping her face. Their foreheads touched as they stood their laughing together.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. He didn't necessarily think through what he was doing, he just done it.

He pulled back just as she began to start kissing him back.

"You just kissed me," Molly said, sounding shocked.

"I'm in love with you, Molly Hooper." When she didn't reply, he said, "this was more the way I was wanting to say it than what actually..."

She jumped up into her tip toes and kissed him. It would have been the perfect kiss...if she hasn't missed.

"You taste of coffee." She said, not exactly knowing why she said it. But Lestrade was thankful.

They smiled together as he crouched down slightly so that their heads were level to each other's.

They kissed again, this time not missing each other's mouths. She put her hands on his neck as he put his hands around her entire body pulling her closer.

"I think I love you too, Greg." She whispered as a smile spread across his face. Nothing else seemed to matter. All the thoughts about the crimes, his wife (ex- wife) seemed to shoot out of his mind. All that mattered right now was that he was standing here with Molly, and that's he'd never felt so happy.

This, he finally thought, this is my division.


End file.
